The Scars of War
by EricNorthmanIsMySoulMate767
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry finally get together, but will an unexpected surprise split them apart? Please read, the story is better than the summary! Rated M for future language and sexual themes so don't read if you can't handle steamy! I know its OOC, but please bear with me :]
1. Chapter 1

The Scars of War

The Day After The Battle Of Hogwarts

Ginny's P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe that he was dead.

Fred. Half of the inseparable pair that was Fred and George. Out of all of my brothers, I liked them both the best. I looked up to them; they were my role models. They taught me that it was ok to be myself, and not give a flying Nargle about what anyone thought about me. Now Fred is gone, and George is so devastated that he won't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Ginny." It was Hermione. She had found my hiding spot under the Grand Staircase, and was now crouching down beside me where I sat hugging my knees to my chest. "Harry has been looking all over for you. Have you been down here all day?" I shook my head. I'd been here all night. "Ginny, have you been here all night?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Only after the dreams started. I can't stand them Hermione! I keep seeing him dead on the floor! And I keep hearing George's screams when he found out. It's not just that though, it's Bellatrix, and Dolohov, and seeing Harry lying dead in Hagrid's arms! I can't stand it Hermione!" I sobbed as Hermione wrapped her arms around me.

"In the muggle world Ginny, they have a disease called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's when a soldier comes back from a war with mental scars from what he saw in the war. I think that you might have a slight form of it. Fred is probably yelling at you from Heaven right now! He wouldn't want you to wallow in grief! Now, wipe the tears off of your face, brush off your knees, and go talk to Harry! He's been looking for you all day. Talking to him might help, Ginny. Now, I'm off to find Ron. I think he's cleaning the second floor with Neville and Luna. Oh, and Harry is in the Great Hall with what's left of the Order." And with that, Hermione stood up, brushed herself off, and set off up the stairs to find Ron. _I hope she marries him,_ I thought, _she's good for him._

She was right, though. Fred would be yelling at me. He would be saying "Haven't I taught you anything!? Stop wallowing and go cheer people up! This is the time that people need laughter the most!" I chuckled just imagining it; it was almost like he was here with me. I got up off of the ground for the first time in over 12 hours, dusted myself off mentally and physically, and set off to find Harry.

I walked over to the doors to the Great Hall and peeked inside. All of the dead bodies had been moved to be prepped for burial so it was pretty empty. Someone had fixed the windows and walls so that they looked like they had never been destroyed, except one corner where the wall was still slightly broken. It was roped off, and it seemed like they had plugged the hole up with magic. Harry was talking to Professor McGonagall and Kingsley, but when he caught sight of me standing in the doorway he ended his conversation and headed towards me. "Ginny! There you are, I've been looking for you for ages. Where have you been—oh never mind. You don't have to tell me." Harry whispered as he caught sight of the tear-streaked worn-out look on my face. He pulled me into an embrace and whispered in my ear. "Let's go outside, I want to talk with you." He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked out into the court yard.

"Harry, let's go to the lake, to our spot? Please? This place holds too many bad memories." I asked softly. Harry looked at me, worry all over his face.

"Are you ok Ginny? You're never this quiet." Harry asked quietly, looking at my face.

"Just hold me tight, if you don't I may fall apart. Just take me to our spot, Harry, please? I'll explain when we get there." I replied, my head on his shoulder. We walked the rest of the way in silence, him holding me tightly just as I asked, and me clinging to him for comfort and sanity. Our spot was hidden amongst the trees near the lake; the trees hid it from the castle which is why we made it our spot, if you know what I mean. We sat down where we usually do, and I buried myself in his chest, and started to cry.

"Ginny, why are you crying? Tell me what's going on in your head. Please?" Harry pleaded. I gathered my courage and started to tell him what I thought.

"First I lose Fred, and then Hagrid walks up, with Voldemort, carrying what everyone thought was your dead body. I was shocked and tormented by the thought that you had died for me, for all of us. It felt like my heart had been ripped out and fed to a thestral. The world was a bleak and dark place without you. Then you stood up, and suddenly my life felt worth living again. Never do that to me again, Harry James Potter! You scared the life out of me!" I yelled the last bit, and then an awkward silence fell between us as we stared at each other.

Then Harry leaned in and kissed me. It felt like forever since we last kissed. I think he meant it to be a quick kiss, but when he started to pull away, I pulled him back down to me and kissed him with a fiery passion. I opened my mouth and breathed his breath. Our tongues intertwined in unison, and before I knew it, I was laying down on the soft grass. I started to pull at his clothes, and he started to unbutton my blouse, but halfway down he stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ginny?" he asked me, out of breath.

"If you stop now, Harry Potter, I'll never forgive you!" I responded before I captured his mouth with mine. I tugged on his lip with my teeth, and growled. He moaned and kissed me fiercely.

"That's the Ginny I remember!" he exclaimed, finished unbuttoning my blouse and starting on my pants. His shirt was already off, and I ran my hands over his stomach. He was beautiful. "You are so beautiful, you know" he whispered, his heavy breath tickling my ear. I blushed and kissed him slowly, savoring this moment, and every breath of him. To think, I almost lost him. I loved this boy, no, this man. He was the light of my life. In that moment I knew, I knew that I would marry this man, even if I had to kill to do it. I would go to the end of the earth and further for him. I would die for him. As he straddled my waist, I braced myself for what I knew would be painful, but worth every second of it. I was going to make love with the love of my life, Harry Potter.

_**A.N. Ha I'll leave it there for now, but a twist is coming up in the next chapter! Unprotected sex might lead to something interesting… ;D **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Six Weeks Later

A.N. I don't know much about pregnancy and the stages of it so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong so please bear with me :] A.N.

Ginny's P.O.V

_'Harry and I are as inseparable as ever. We were a solid couple after that day by the lake. After we cleaned up and fixed Hogwarts, we had a symbolic group funeral for those lost in the great battle. That was the saddest day of my life. We made a memorial obelisk that listed their names, houses and ages, we even put the names of the magical creatures who had died on it as well, the ones we didn't know the name of were listed as "a brave unknown (whatever creature they were) who died valiantly for the good of all". We put the obelisk next to Dumbledore's grave, which we repaired after Harry replaced Dumbledore's wand. I don't know how I would have made it through the funeral without holding Harry's hand. Having him there beside me kept me sane and we comforted each other through the tears. After that we all went home to the Burrow. Hermione stayed for a week before going to lift the memory charm from her parents. Now she lives with them, but she visits a certain redhead a lot. Harry lives with us for now while the last death eaters are being captured that know about Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He should be able to move back soon, the only death eater left to be caught is Macnair but they'll catch him any day now. I hope. It's been two months since he was seen at the Great Battle. I hope Harry catches him soon, or I fear the worst for us all…'_

I closed my diary and got out of bed. I was hungry and I could smell the bacon that dad was trying to cook. Mum was still grieving over Fred, and it took a lot of energy for her to get up in the morning now, so dad is learning to cook breakfast. He's not very good yet, and I usually help him make it, but I got up late this morning and he started without me, thus the burnt bacon smell that now permeates the whole house. I started to get dressed for the day and when I was putting my bra on, I noticed that my boobs were swollen and extremely sensitive. _Ouch, maybe I'm going to get my period. _I thought as I finished putting on my bra and continued getting dressed. The smell was still making me nauseous, and the feeling intensified as I bent down to tie my shoes. Suddenly I was running for the loo. Again. I ran past Hermione, who was visiting today, and flew into the bathroom before she could claim it. As I was violently sick, Hermione was asking "Are you ok?" through the bathroom door. After I threw up, I felt perfectly normal, which was very strange. Usually I still feel sick after I upchuck, but this time I didn't. This had been going on for a while now, and it was starting to scare me, however I didn't want to scare anyone.

"I'm ok Hermione!" I yelled through the door as I flushed and went to the sink to rinse my mouth out. I gargled some breath freshening potion, and then I opened the door to a worried Hermione. "The burnt bacon smell just made me sick is all" I told her. She didn't look convinced, but let it drop and went to take a shower.

I made my way to the kitchen to help my dad to make breakfast. He was currently trying to make scrambled eggs. He had set the eggs in the pan, uncracked and still in the shell, and was prodding them with his wand while reading _One Minute Feasts: it's Magic!_. I sighed and went over to help him. "Dad, you have to crack them into a bowl with some milk first and make the spoons mix them, then pour the mix into the pan and have the spatula stir it." I then wrote down the steps and the spells he needed to use, and after reading them very carefully, he finally had the eggs cooking. I had moved on to teaching him how to make toast when the smell of the eggs cooking made me violently sick. I ran for the sink and made it just in time.

"Are you ok Ginny?" my dad asked me, a worried look on his face.

"I haven't been feeling that well this morning," I answered after I rinsed my mouth out again. _This is getting out of control, _I thought, _maybe taking a shower will help me feel better._ After I made sure that dad was ok without me, I went upstairs to take a shower. As the hot water, or as I should say tepid water seeing as Hermione took up all of the hot, I started to feel a little bit better. I opened my shampoo, green apple which I loved, and poured some onto my hand. I took a deep whiff and gagged. The smell made me so nauseous that I threw up in the shower. I then washed it off of my hand, and decided to smell every shampoo in the shower to see which one I could tolerate using. Eventually I settled on the only one that didn't make me nauseous, of course it figures that it was Harry's shampoo that smelled like sandalwood, and then I repeated the same process on my body wash. Thankfully, my Shea butter body wash didn't make me nauseous, so I used that. As I rubbed it across my stomach, I noticed that I had a slight paunch on my lower abdomen. _That wasn't there yesterday, _I thought. _Am I getting fat? No I'm probably just bloated and PMS-ing._ I finished my shower, got out, and suddenly had to pee. Like _really _bad. As I was peeing, I had the errant thought about how I hadn't pooped much in the last week. _Great, _I thought, _I hate being constipated._

I left the bathroom and headed upstairs to my room. Halfway up the stairs I started to feel really tired, and I was out of breath, as if I had run a marathon. What was wrong with me? It's only a few stairs; I shouldn't be this out of breath. I had stopped near Percy's room where I could hear Hermes hooting incessantly. My head was pounding, and the owl's racket was making it worse by the second. I ripped open Percy's door and marched inside. I stomped over to where Percy was sitting at his desk, working on some form of parchment about the ministry, and started to yell at him about his owl. "If you do not shut that incessant bird up, I will tie him to a gnome and toss him as far as I can away from here! Then I will make your life a living hell, Percy Weasley! And clean up this room, it smells like something crawled in here and died!" He looked dumb-struck. I was never this vocal, and I sounded a bit like mum before Fred died. I strode back through the door, slamming it as hard as I could as I went.

Now I was really hungry, so I headed back downstairs to grab some food before going back up to my room, my anger gone as if it had never happened. When I got to the kitchen, I discovered that dad had finished cooking breakfast. "Do you want some breakfast, Ginny?" he asked me while Hermione was filling up her plate.

"No, not really, I'm not feeling so well. I think I'll just take some snacks up to my room so that if I get hungry I can eat them." I replied politely as I poured myself a big glass of orange juice, and rooted around in the pantry for something I wanted to eat that didn't make me queasy. Our pantry was really just a broom cupboard that had been magically and undetectably extended. I found that I was craving orange juice, green olives in brine, and canned beans. I grabbed as many cans and jars as I could of each and then I went to retrieve my orange juice. As I stood up from where I was crouching, I got really dizzy. I had to sit back down for a moment until the room stopped spinning. Then I got up and went back into the kitchen to grab my juice. Once I had secured that precious item, I headed back up the stairs to my room.

I had actually made it all the way up to my room this time, and I went over to my bed and set everything down. I then began to devour all of the stuff I had brought up. Then I pushed all of the empty cans and jars off of my bed and lay down, shoes still on. I was _so _tired, even though I had just woken up. As I was drifting off to sleep I saw Harry come in. I smiled a huge smile as I looked at him through my half closed eyes. I loved him _so _much, and I wanted to hug him to me as I fell asleep. I sleepily beckoned him towards me and said "come take a nap with me", or at least that's what I meant to say, in reality it kind of came out like "comh taakh aa nahhp wif meh". He just chuckled and came over to me. Instead of climbing into my bed, he took my shoes off and then his own first, and covered me up. Then he proceeded to lie down on top of the covers that he had just tucked me into. I looked at him confused, and he chuckled again.

"If Ron or your dad found me under your covers with you, they might just kill me," he explained, still chuckling as I snuggled into him. He started to stroke my hair and humming a tune that kind of went "hmm, hm, hm-hmm, hmm, hm, hm-hmm". I drifted off to sleep warm, and full of food, love, and happiness.

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up this morning determined. Today was the day. I was finally going to ask Ginny to marry me. _Of course the wedding will have to wait until after we catch Macnair, but I don't think that Ginny will mind waiting very much. Plus we are _so _close to catching him. _I thought to myself as I was dressing for breakfast in Ron's room. I had been staying here for two months now, my birthday was coming up soon, and I was sleeping in Ron's room instead of Ginny's because we "weren't married yet" as Ron so tactfully put it and he didn't really trust me not to do anything with his little sister. I smiled to myself thinking about how protective Ron was of his sister. I kind of wished that I had a family so that I could be the protective older brother too. I hated to admit it, but I was a little jealous of Ron and his family. I missed mine more and more every day, but hopefully I'd be able to start a new one with Ginny, and finally have the family that was ripped away from me.

I had headed downstairs alone, Ron was already up and was either visiting with Hermione or eating breakfast, and had decided that I would ask Ginny after breakfast, when an owl swooped in through a window and landed on the newel post at the bottom of the stairs. It swiveled its head around to look at me and deftly stuck out its leg. I skipped down the last few steps and untied the letter from its leg. As soon as I had freed the letter from its leg, it ruffled its feathers importantly and took off out the window. I looked down at the letter that I was holding. It was addressed to me from the Ministry of Magic. Being an Auror for about a month now had desensitized me to receiving letters from them at all times of the day and night. I turned it over and opened it up to read,

"Auror Potter,

Come quickly, we think that we have Macnair cornered in Bethnal Green!

Sincerely, Auror Finnagan

P.S. When are you going to ask Ginny to marry you? I figured that you would have done it by now, mate. You're not getting any younger J Oh and tell Mr. Weasley that Kingsley wants to come over for dinner. See ya soon!"

I sighed and put the letter back in the envelope. _It figures that on the day that I was going to propose to Ginny, I would have to work_, I thought to myself as I headed into the kitchen to grab something to take with me and to tell everyone where I was headed and that we might just catch him today. I walked into the kitchen, where almost everyone was eating breakfast. The only ones missing were George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Teddy. I figured that Teddy was sleeping, and George and Mrs. Weasley usually didn't eat breakfast with us, but Ginny did, so it was unusual that she was missing. "Where's Ginny?" I asked Hermione, who was closest to the door.

"She says that she isn't feeling well today, so she took some food to her room and hasn't been down since. Do you want some breakfast Harry? There's plenty here," she asked, holding out the basket full of toast.

I took a few pieces and replied, "I would love to stay and eat with you all, but I have news."

"Well, don't hold back Harry! Tell us!" Ron said excitedly.

"Don't leave us hanging!" Hermione added.

"We think that we have Macnair cornered! In Bethnal Green!" I replied smiling. _He's mine now, _I thought.

"That place where I had to deal with that regurgitating toilet?" A tired Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. Seamus just sent me an owl telling me to get over there quickly. Oh, and he says that Kingsley wants to come over for dinner, so you might want to send him an owl," I informed him carefully, "I'm going to go say good-bye to Ginny. Hopefully when I see you all next Macnair will finally be caught!"

"Good luck Harry! Be careful!"

"Good luck mate!"

I left the room with my toast, a chorus of 'good luck's following after me, and dashed up the stairs to Ginny's room. Her door was open, so I leaned against the frame and rapped lightly on the door. She was curled up on her bed, shoes still on, and looking beautifully sleepy. There were empty jars and cans on the floor by her bed, and an empty cup on her bedside table. _Well she must have been hungry if she ate all of this, _I thought as she beckoned me towards her.

"Comh taakh aa nahhp wif meh," she slurred sleepily. I chuckled and walked over to her, avoiding the cans and jars on my way. I took her shoes off, figuring that she would be more comfortable with them off, then I took mine off, because it's polite to take your shoes off before lying on someone's bed, and I tucked her into her covers. I laid down next to her on top of the covers. I wasn't going to stay and nap, I couldn't, but I could stay until she fell asleep. She looked at me confused, and I chuckled again.

"If Ron or your dad found me under your covers with you, they might just kill me," I explained, still chuckling as she snuggled into me. I started to stroke her hair and I started humming a tune that kind of went "hmm, hm, hm-hmm, hmm, hm, hm-hmm". I was thinking about asking her now, before I left, but I decided to wait and kind of hint that I was going to ask her by humming the wedding song that Muggles played at weddings. I don't think that she understood it, but that's ok. I could wait till I got back to ask her. Right now I would let her sleep, she seemed to need it. She started to snore softly, so I gently untangled myself from her and stood up. I bent down and gently kissed her forehead. Then I searched for some parchment, quill and ink to write her a little note saying where I had gone and that I needed to talk to her as soon as I got back and that it was very important. I left it on her bedside table next to the cup that was on it. I stood up straighter and drew my wand. I then spun on my heel and disapperated, not knowing that this was the last time I would see Ginny for a long time.

A.N. sorry that took so long to write and post but i got a little busy with college and life haha i'll try to write more and faster in the future :] A.N.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N. I know, I know, Ron would never do this but please bear with me, and read till the next paragraph. A.N.

Ginny's P.O.V

_"Run! Ginny you have to RUN!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he dueled with Ron, silent curses flying all over the room, "you may get hit with one of his spells, and that would endanger you both! GO!" He turned back towards Ron just as a spell, Tarantallegra it seemed like because Harry began to dance uncontrollably, hit him straight in the chest. Then, because he was preoccupied with trying to fix his legs, another spell hit him. This time, it was a burst of green light and I heard Ron scream "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I watched as Harry fell dead to the ground, and Ron turned to me with hate in his eyes and said, "You're next."_

I woke up screaming, and searched my bed for Harry. (A.N. see I told you to keep reading! It was just Ginny's unconscious and subconscious mind running wild in a bad dream. You'll find out why her mind is telling her that Ron is going to be murderously angry in a minute tee hee hee A.N.) He was right here when I fell asleep, where was he? I started to panic, and started to hyperventilate. I needed him right now; I was so scared. I started to cry, bawl actually, which was weird because I never cried after a bad dream. Usually I just convinced myself that it wasn't real and went back to sleep. And then, all of a sudden I realized what was wrong with me. _Why didn't I see it before?_ I thought, smacking my forehead with my hand in chagrin. The uncontrollable crying, the craving for olives, orange juice and beans, the dizziness, the exhaustion, the having to pee every fifteen minutes, the swollen and tender boobs. The **_puking_**and the **_smell sensitivity_**. It was as plain as the face on my nose! I was _pregnant._

Harry's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, after I got over the nauseating sensation of apperating and disapperating, and looked around. Bethnal green was pretty busy, so no one noticed that I had just appeared out of thin air, thankfully. I scanned the crowd for Seamus, and saw a signal from an alleyway to my left and I headed that way. I turned into that alleyway and saw Seamus talking to someone. I craned my head to get a better look and saw that it was Zacharius Smith. _Ugh, _I thought, _why did he have to become an Auror? And why did we get stuck with him? This day is going from bad to worse… _By the look on Seamus's face, it seemed that he was thinking the same thing that I was: why did we get stuck with _him_? Sighing, I resigned myself to dealing with Smith, and walked over to the both of them.

"Where is he, Seamus?" I asked quietly, my eyes never stopping their search of the alleyway and the street beyond it, completely ignoring the hello that Smith greeted me with. I needed absolute focus if we were to catch Macnair, and to say the least I was extremely focused on the task ahead of me.

"We were tipped off by a mole that he is supposed to meet with a death eater supporter in this alleyway in about ten minutes from now to get papers to get out of the country the muggle way," Seamus replied sighing. "I'm glad you're here Harry," he quietly added in a whisper, "Smith was starting to get on my nerves. I was about to tell him to piss off." I chuckled quietly and then put a serious look on my face, going into Auror mode.

"He must have broken or lost his wand then. Smith, send a warning to Olivander, he might try and steal a new one and we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time someone evil needed Olivander; he might not survive another attack like that given how frail he's become after the last time. Also he might have borrowed a wand from a supporter, or stolen one from someone, but if so it might not work as well, so keep your guard up." My mind was whirring faster and faster. _We might just be able to catch him this time and then Ginny and I can live in peace! _"How long now, Seamus?" I asked.

"Five minutes. Not long now!" he replied.

"Positions! Seamus you hide behind those bins, I'll hide behind these crates. Smith, you'll pretend to be the supporter." I ordered.

"Why do I have to be the supporter?" he whined.

"Because you look the most evil out of all of us, and he would recognize me and run if he saw me! Now do as you're told and be the bait!" I scolded.

"Fine!" he pouted. We waited a few minutes in silence, and then a shadow of a man appeared in the mouth of the alley. He was thin, tall and wearing a long sweeping black cloak with a silver death eater mask on his face. He swooped down the alleyway, but stopped five feet before the bins and crates where Seamus and I were hiding.

"You aren't my contact!" he roared, whipping his borrowed wand out, and before any of us could react, he shot a killing curse at Smith who was still pulling his wand out of his pocket, having stowed it to look more like a supporter.

"NO!" I shouted, leaping out from behind the crates and aiming for Macnair. However I was half a second too late and he dissapperated. "DAMMIT! We HAD HIM!" I shouted, kicking the crates hard enough to send them down the alley a ways.

"Harry! He's not dead!" Seamus cried out, "We have to get him to St. Mungo's!"

"But… he should be dead. He was hit with the killing curse!" I was so confused.

"Maybe it wasn't a full power spell, since his wand was borrowed! Anyway, we have to get him there, NOW, or he may still die." Seamus replied, picking him up. I put my hand on Seamus' shoulder and we turned in unison, dissapperating to St. Mungo's.

A.N. i know, i know, not very long, but i haven't updated in a while because of life, sorry about that, and i thought that i should update what i had :] thanks to all of you loyal readers and followers, you are my inspiration :] R&R please! A.N.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. please bear with me if there are spelling errors, i kinda wrote all of this at like 2 in the morning so i'm sorry if there are errors :] A.N.

Chapter 4

Ginny's P.O.V.

I sat in my bed for a long time, stunned. One word kept bouncing around in my skull: _pregnant_. I got out of bed and walked to the window and gazed out at the make-shift Quidditch pitch in our yard. I must have slept for a long time, and sat there even longer, because the sun was just starting to go down, setting the clouds on fire with reds, oranges and pinks. I couldn't believe it. I_ was pregnant?_ I_ was _pregnant_!_ A smile slowly spread across my stunned face as my hand drifted down to my abdomen, gently caressing the life I carried inside of me. I wondered what it would be. A boy? A girl? I was full of wonder. I was going to have a child. My_ child. _Harry's_ child. _My smile turned to a shocked gape._ Harry. How would he take this? We didn't plan for this to happen, and Harry was absolutely focused on capturing the last of the death eaters, he didn't need the liability of a child while trying to hunt down death eaters, not now. There was too much at stake. And my family, how would they take this? Ron would be furious at harry, murderously angry. Mum would be shocked and so disappointed in me, so would dad. Maybe they would be so mad that they would kick me out, or worse make me get rid of it._ I gasped at this thought. Even though I had only known about my baby for a few hours, and yet I was fiercely protective of it. I never wanted to be parted from it. There was only one thing that I could do: I had to run. But who would I turn to for help? Then it hit me. Charlie. He was just about to leave for Romania, having spent some time here to grieve for Fred and help out some, and he was leaving tonight on broom because he didn't like apperating ever since the awful splinching incident when he was learning how. He was staying in Bill and his' old room, it being unoccupied since Bill and Fleur had went back to shell cottage soon after the battle, a pregnant and emotional Fleur not being able to take all of the sadness in the house. I ran upstairs and knocked on his door. I was sure that he would help me, being the closest of my brothers to me, after Fred and George. I used to write to him when he was in Romania, and he was the first one I told about liking Harry for the first time. He opened the door of his room and I sighed in relief. He hadn't left yet.

"What's up Ginster? You look like someone is chasing you." He chuckled and opened the door wider, "Come on in, I was just finishing packing for Romania. Can you believe how spread out your stuff can get after only a few weeks? I think I will always be missing a few socks." I walked in and flung myself into his muscular and scarred arms. I started to cry, and he seemed to get worried. "What's wrong Gin? You can tell me, you know that right? I won't judge you." He gently pried me off of him and frog-marched me over to his bed. He sat me down on the edge of it, then proceeded to pull his desk chair over in front of me and sat down too. I was sobbing uncontrollably into my hands. Damn hormones.

"Gin, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" he gently pried my hand off of my face, and tried to wipe away my tears.

"'Lie I just found something out, something big, and I need your help. I think you're the only one who can help me" I choked out through the sobs and the lump in my throat. He stared at me horrified.

"You didn't _kill_ anyone, did you Ginny?" he asked, showing how scared he was by not calling me by his nickname for me.

"No!" the tension visibly left his shoulders as he relaxed.

"Then what is it Gin?" he asked again. I took a deep breath to steady myself some.

"I made a decision that I don't regret it one bit, but I'm kind of facing the consequences of it now, and I need your help." I said my voice low.

"What decision? What did you do? How can I help?" he asked, concerned. My face flushed with the embarrassment of what I was about to tell him.

"Before I tell you what I did, I want you to promise that you won't tell _anyone_, especially not family, and that you will do as I ask of you, ok? Exactly as I ask, and not be mad at me, because this is what I need." He nodded soberly, and I continued, sighing and squinting my eyes shut in anticipation of his anger, "'Lie, I'm pregnant." I waited for the yelling, for the anger, but after a minute of silence, I opened my eyes. He was just sitting there, gaping at me, his mouth practically on the floor. "Say something?" I asked, worried.

"Gin. Gin this is great! Congrats! Wait… why are you so worried? Is it not Harry's?" he asked, eyes wide in shock again.

"Of course it's his you ninny! But he's got so much on his plate with work, and it was kind of a fling after the battle, and we didn't plan for it and and…" I started to cry again. Realization dawned across Charlie's face; really all he was missing was the light bulb above his head.

"He doesn't know, does he? And you're worried about how he'll take it. I see," he observed. "You want me to take you with me to Romania."

"Just until my birthday, then I'll find a job and a flat and be out of your hair. It's only a few weeks away. Then I'll be able to do magic and I'll be able to live on my own. I'll even cook and clean for you to compensate for my room and board. I can't stay here. I don't want them to find out, and I'll start showing in a little while, so I need to get away. Please." I begged, starting to cry again.

He was silent for a while, thinking it through. "How long do you need to pack?" he eventually asked.

"Oh, thank you 'Lie! Thank you! I'll only need a few minutes, maybe ten?" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me back gently.

"Careful now, don't want to go hurting the little jelly bean do we?" he chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I won't take too long I promise!" I said on my way out the door. I couldn't believe my luck! He was going to help me! I dashed into my room and packed as many clothes as I could into my rucksack. I paused when I looked at my desk. There were still my letters from harry from the summer after my fifth year from before he came to stay with us, on the top of the desk along with the necklace harry gave me for my birthday two years ago. It wasn't big, just a small golden G on a silver box chain, but I cherished it. He gave it to me before we got together, so I don't think that it meant much to him, but I loved it. I stuffed it and the letters into my rucksack at the last minute just as Charlie knocked on my door.

"Are you ready Gin?" he called through the door. I walked over to the door, rucksack over my shoulder and stepped out into the hall. He had his stuff with him as well, a small trunk and a rucksack like mine resting at his feet. "Just put your stuff next to mine and I'll send them on ahead of us." I did as he said and after they were gone, I started up the stairs.

"Do you mind if I go talk to George really quick? Won't take a minute" I asked. He nodded, and I continued up the stairs to George's room.

I knocked gently and quietly called out to him, "George? I'm going to come in, ok?" After hearing no response, I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. It was a mess, clothes everywhere, and dirty dishes scattered all over the place. He was curled up in a ball on Fred's bed, clutching Fred's pillow. His eyes were wide open and staring into space; seeing yet unseeing. I walked up to him, dusted off a spot on the floor in front of him and sat down. "George? I'm going to go with Charlie to Romania for a while, ok? I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to talk, that's where to send letters, and that I love you, big brother, and I miss your laugh and your smile." I paused, starting to cry. "I love you Georgie and I always will!" I warbled through my tears and threw my arms around him in a giant hug. He just lay there, unmoving for a while, but just as I was going to pull away he threw his arms around me and sobbed.

"I love you too Ginny" he replied, sobbing. I squeezed harder, and started to sob too. Then, I reluctantly pulled away, and he shrank back into his ball hugging Fred's pillow to his chest. That was the most I'd heard him speak in weeks. I backed away, and left. I went down the stairs where Charlie was explaining to everyone that I was going to go with him to Romania for a while and that I would be back for the school year.

"Why, Ginny?" Ron asked seeming confused. I rolled my eyes before replying.

"I haven't been feeling good lately, and I think that a change of scenery will do me good" I replied simply.

"Well, we'll miss you terribly Ginny!" Hermione said, pulling me into a giant hug. I hugged her back hard.

"I'll miss you all too!" I replied, trying not to cry. I let her go and walked over to Charlie who had come back from getting our brooms from the shed. We walked into the backyard, mounted our brooms and kicked off hard. We sped away through the night, away from my home, my life, and towards my uncertain future.

A.N. this chapter gave me problems lol just wanted you all to know that now my school is ending, and that i will have more time to write, so updates might be quicker, but i need a job, so then again, maybe not haha :/ A.N.


End file.
